


Official

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani stares at her office door.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge, day 10 black and white

Noelani stands at her office door, wondering if it would be weird to take a picture. 

It’s the first time she’s seen it written in black and white, _Dr Noelani Cunha-McGarrett_ , the black line on opaque glass doing more than the gold band on her left hand to make things really seem official. 

Arms snake around her waist, her back meeting a broad chest and she feels Steve’s smile as he kisses her cheek. “No going back now,” he teases and all she can do is smile. 

“I don’t want to,” she says and it’s true - she’s never been happier.


End file.
